User blog:Regimango/I wrote a little thing
Hello there, Regi here. So i've got these two gems right, Cuprite , a by the book devout homeworld gem who is all about fair play and a good battle, and Itztli , a savage gem who fights for the thrill of killing (and also so she can cannabalise other gems). So i was thinking what if these two had a fight? How would it go down? So i wrote a lil thing as a scenario for if they did fight, and i thought i'd share it. Reminder: I am not the greatest writer, im not even somewhere in the middle. I usually don't like sharing my work so be kind, i want criticism but it needs to be helpful and constructive. Also if you don't like violence don't read this, its up to you to decide what level you like. Anyway here it is. Itztli vs Cuprite She could feel the thrill of victory running through her, it felt good. Better than any other feeling in the world. She cast her gaze down to all the gemstones lying on the ground, she grabbed one and began chewing it. This was her prize, she deserved it. This was a well fought battle and so she would take what is hers. Besides the taste of gem dust was satisfying in itself. Stomp, stomp Footsteps she thought, hard, probably boots or some other kind of solid shoe. She spat out the gem and turned to face who was marching toward her. “Cuprite, great,” she mumbled under her breath sarcastically “WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” she bellowed now yelling at Cuprite. “Nothing to do with you,” he called back “However, this travesty you have created here has not gone unnoticed. Now come with me and I will have no need to strike you down. “No.” her voice as cold and unyielding as iron, “I beat these gems, so I get my prize.” Cuprite was within an arm’s reach now, if she needed to she could kill him as well. “You will do as you are told soldier.” His voice was like steel, it was unyielding. “NO!” Itztli sucker punched Cuprite in the face then jumped back. “So be it.” He drew his longsword, it shone brightly in the light. He charged at Itztli, bellowing words of his valour, words about the diamonds and of Itztli’s cowardice. She got on to her hands and feet, and charged like a wild animal, she summoned her macuahuitl then lunged at him. Her weapon was caught in the gap between his plate armour, she jumped back abandoning it. Cuprite ripped the weapon out of his shoulder plate with the terrible sound of wrenching metal. Cuprite swung his sword wide, just scratching Itztli. Itztli came at him with a new macuahuitl, she savagely cut at him, hitting each side of him again and again, knocking him off balance. His armour now crumpled and dented in the sides but still Itztli kept striking, again and again until with one final blow to the chest Cuprite fell over. “I WIN! Now I claim my prize.” She was revelling in her victory now, but in this new found euphoria she was failing to notice that cuprite had his sword in his hand, and it had turned white, like molten metal but still. He leaped off the ground his sword jabbing straight into Itztli’s chest, she let out a screech of pain. He pulled the sword out and swung again, his eyes a blazing white inferno. To look into those eyes you would see that there is no surviving his wrath. The sword went deep into her arm this time, again he pulled it out and again he swung burying it into her side. “YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME YOU SAVAGE!!!” “YOU!” “ARE!” “WEAK!” Each word punctuated with another deep slash into Itztli. He kicked her over with his armoured boot. She was spread eagled on the ground cuts, gashes and other wounds all over her. “Make peace with your Diamond Itztli,” his voice now a steady monotone. He struck down with his longsword, piercing through her centre, clean through to the other side. She poofed, all that was left was the small black stone that was her gem. Cuprite placed it into the guard of his sword for safe keeping. “Savage…” he said as he trudged away from the battlefield. Category:Blog posts